Amour douloureux
by Haganemaru
Summary: L'amour n'a pas d'yeux, souvenez-vous-en… et laissez-moi vivre le mien pleinement.   ou comment un amour peut déchirer une personne sous le regard impuissant d'une autre. NaruSasu, TS
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Hurt/confort/Shonen-ai/Drama

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Beta** : **Tamaki**

**Résumé** : « L'amour n'a pas d'yeux, souvenez-vous-en… et laissez-moi vivre le mien pleinement. » ou comment un amour peut déchirer une personne sous le regard impuissant d'une autre.

**Note** : C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, je le conçois, c'est juste que l'idée me torturait depuis un moment sans savoir comment la tourner… Le format lettre aide beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que la pédophilie soit « bien », loin de moi. Parfois, je me dis que l'amour peut arriver n'importe quand et surtout à n'importe quel âge…

**Note spéciale** : Un envoi très sombre pour la St Valentin... parce que j'ai horreur de cette fête d'un côté et qu'à ce moment (de l'écrit de cette fic), j'ai trouvé ça approprié. Tout ne se passe pas toujours tout rose dans la vie et oui, parfois, il y a un moment où nos regrets se font amers...

* * *

**Let's go !**

**

* * *

**

« Le jour de mes six ans, je suis tombé amoureux et je le suis encore maintenant que j'ai passé mes vingt-et-un ans... de la même personne qui plus est.

Vous me direz : « c'est normal », je suis un jeune homme en pleine santé, beau garçon, j'ai du succès, les filles me courent après avec l'acharnement d'une meute sauvage etc… etc… blablabla…

Mon histoire est différente de celle des autres car je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre homme.

Encore une fois, vous pourriez me dire que c'est « normal », que les hormones ne peuvent pas se contrôler, que notre cœur n'a pas d'yeux, qu'il se laisse aller à l'instinct etc… mais je vous répondrais que c'est faux.

Ces beaux préceptes sont vains quand on a un problème d'âge. Imaginez un jeune garçon… imaginez-moi… fermez les yeux et visualisez un petit garçon, solitaire, brun, les yeux noirs, la peau blanche… imaginez qu'il ait la malchance d'appartenir à une famille riche et qu'il soit, malheureusement, très courtisé par tout ce qui porte jupon… imaginez-le avec une moue triste et agacée quand on se bat pour être à ses côtés alors que la seule chose qu'il désire… que je désirais… c'était être tranquille.

Ce scénario a un petit perturbateur en la personne de mon amour secret… il est blond, il a de grands yeux bleu clair et un sourire qui illumine la pièce. Sa chemise orange rehausse son teint et il aime le contact des gens… Mon amour s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki… et il a quinze ans de plus que moi.

Déjà, je vois vos sourires se crisper et les réflexions fusent. A six ans, on ne peut pas aimer un adulte d'un véritable amour, on ne peut pas tout espérer pour un regard…

C'est faux. Oubliez tous vos préjugés sur l'amour et ses coutumes, ce sont des fadaises…

Comment expliquer que mon cœur battait… bat toujours… à un rythme effréné quand je le voyais ?

Comment expliquer que mes paumes de mains devenaient moites quand je devais m'approcher de son bureau ?

Comment justifier l'état de mon pouls quand j'étais à ses côtés, simplement en voyant son sourire naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le dessin que je lui offrais, souvent le même, un cœur rouge, une fleur et un « Je vous aime, Uzumaki-san » ?

Cette phrase, mon grand frère me l'avait montrée, écrite pour que je puisse la recopier sans aucune faute. Il ne savait pas alors que j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux. Comment aurait-il pu s'en douter, il avait seulement onze ans…

Pourtant, cet amour que je croyais à sens unique changea à un moment. Uzumaki-san essaya de s'éloigner de moi, me faisant me crisper mais à chaque fois que son regard venait se poser sur moi, assis seul dans un coin de la cour d'école, il soupirait, se passait la main dans les cheveux d'un air nerveux et venait me chercher par la main, m'amenant à mes amis Neji et Shikamaru pour que je joue avec eux.

Je ne savais pas encore que cet amour pour mon professeur de primaire allait le conduire à sa perte.

Les jours passaient et je devenais de plus en plus amoureux de lui, de son sourire, son odeur, sa voix, ses yeux… Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment tant attendu qu'est la « Saint Valentin » pour les filles… beaucoup attendent de moi un petit chocolat mais jamais je n'en avais offert avant ça. Mon petit casier regorgeait de friandises que j'ai données à l'ami de Shikamaru, Chouji, il adore ça le chocolat… et je me suis dirigé avec ma petite boîte à bento vers le bureau d'Uzumaki-san. Il lisait encore nos devoirs quand j'ai toussoté pour annoncer ma venue.

Il était si beau ce jour-là, peut-être moins que maintenant… peut-être plus, je ne sais pas, il est de plus en plus beau pour moi…

Il portait un pantalon bleu sombre et une chemise blanche. Sa cravate noire était desserrée après une journée de cours et ses lunettes étaient posées sur son nez. J'aime beaucoup quand il porte ses lunettes, ça lui donne un petit air de chouette effarouchée qui m'a toujours fait sourire. Son regard s'était agrandi avant de s'adoucir en remarquant ma gêne. Sans un mot, j'ai sorti mon chocolat en forme de cœur que j'ai déposé devant lui et, après un « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Uzumaki-san », je suis parti en courant rejoindre ma mère devant l'établissement. Les professeurs ne nous accompagnent pas à la sortie de l'école, une assistante vient nous y conduire et c'est donc elle, Shizune-san, qui nous a ramenés à nos parents.

Toute la nuit, j'y ai pensé… et si Uzumaki-san n'aimait pas le chocolat au lait ? Peut-être aimait-il le chocolat noir ? Ou le blanc ? Ou l'aromatisé à l'orange ? Il préférait peut-être un chocolat spécial que je n'avais pas le droit d'acheter ?

Le lendemain, le chocolat avait disparu du bureau d'Uzumaki-san, son regard était pensif mais il était le même, toujours souriant, toujours à nous aider et nous protéger.

Un mois plus tard, lors du « remerciement de la Saint Valentin », j'ai trouvé dans mon casier un carnet avec le symbole de ma famille sur la couverture et « Journal intime de Sasuke Uchiha » écrit de la main d'Uzumaki-san. Il me remerciait pour son chocolat… Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour-là…

Ce furent pourtant les derniers jours où je vis vraiment Uzumaki-san dans mon enfance.

Peu de temps après, Uzumaki-san nous apprit qu'il déménageait dans une autre ville, qu'il nous aimerait toujours, que nous étions sa classe favorite et qu'il ne nous oublierait jamais…

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés en me regardant, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi partait-il ? J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

J'ai demandé à ma mère de me conduire chez Uzumaki-san après que j'aie réussi à avoir son adresse auprès de la secrétaire de l'école mais elle a refusé, me disant qu'il devait sûrement faire ses bagages. Je m'en fichais de ce qu'il faisait, je devais le voir !

Pourtant, les années ont passé mais jamais je n'ai pu le revoir et un jour, en rejoignant ma classe au collège, je l'ai revu dans l'école primaire près de l'établissement où j'étais. Notre ville natale n'ayant pas d'institut plus évolué, je devais prendre le bus pour rejoindre l'autre commune. Uzumaki-san n'avait pas changé, il avait peut-être l'air plus fatigué, mais il gardait le même sourire…

Sourire qui s'est crispé en me voyant.

Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je m'étais demandé ce jour-là. Pourquoi ce regard craintif, pourquoi cette façon de regarder autour de lui comme s'il était en présence d'un quelconque danger ?

Discrètement, j'ai posé la question à mon grand frère qui se figea en se retournant vers moi. J'avais treize ans quand j'ai appris qu'Uzumaki-san avait démissionné de son poste d'instituteur dans notre ville à cause d'un « problème personnel »… J'étais son problème personnel.

J'ai usé du nom de mon père, avocat très réputé, pour obtenir des renseignements sur Uzumaki-san et chaque inspecteur qui me regardait de haut était licencié… tous, sauf Kakashi. Il avait l'air ailleurs, toujours plongé dans un livre bizarre, mais je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. En deux semaines, il m'apporta un dossier assez complet sur Uzumaki-san… et j'y appris qu'il était entré dans un centre pour dépressifs sur les conseils de son frère aîné… Mon Uzumaki-san était devenu dépressif après son départ de mon école… j'y appris également qu'il avait été traité pour un trouble mental « grave » mais que c'était sur sa propre demande qu'il s'était fait hospitaliser…

Ce problème mental grave est ce qu'on appelle couramment : l'amour.

Dans les papiers du dossier, j'avais lu un compte rendu du médecin qui avait soigné Uzumaki-san lors de ce séjour. Il parlait d'un « amour pour un enfant », d'une dépravation grave que mon ancien professeur avait fuie pour le salut de l'enfant…

Il était parti par crainte de me faire du mal… il ne voulait pas me faire mal…

Les jours qui ont suivi, je suis revenu souvent devant cette école primaire, observant celui que j'aimais depuis déjà sept ans et qui me regardait depuis l'autre bout de la cour… je n'osais pas m'approcher de peur de le faire fuir, il n'osait pas m'approcher de peur de me faire mal…

C'est après avoir longuement délibéré avec moi-même que j'ai pris le risque d'aller le voir. Dans le dossier que Kakashi m'avait donné, j'avais trouvé son adresse et c'est là que je me suis rendu, l'effrayant. Il n'osait pas me montrer sa crainte, me parlant normalement mais se figeant quand nos yeux se croisaient.

Ses yeux sont le miroir de son âme, on peut tout lire dedans. L'amour, la peur, le désir, la douleur… toutes ces émotions se bousculaient en lui quand il me regardait et c'est lorsque je lui ai dit que je l'aimais qu'il s'est tourné brusquement vers moi…

Encore une fois, c'était la dernière fois que je lui parlais et je ne l'ai pas revu pendant trois ans…

Vous pouvez dire qu'il est lâche, vous pouvez me demander pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas ce jeu du chat et de la souris… Pourriez-vous obliger votre cœur à s'arrêter de battre ? Pourriez-vous vous passer de respirer si on vous le demandait ?

Uzumaki-san n'est pas lâche. Il ne pensait qu'à mon bien, il refusait cet amour envers « un enfant ». Le terme « pédophilie » semblait le terrifier, c'est pourtant sous cette appellation muette qu'il démissionna pour partir plus loin.

Mon cœur se serre encore maintenant quand je pense à ce par quoi il a dû passer. Le doute, la honte et le dégoût de soi… comment un adulte pouvait désirer un enfant, l'aimer plus que tout ?

L'amour n'a pas d'yeux, Uzumaki-san…

Etrangement, ce fut mon frère qui le retrouva pour moi le jour de mes seize ans. Il revenait d'un hôpital où il avait fait un don énorme quand il avait croisé mon ancien professeur… il donnait des cours pour les enfants hospitalisés…

Je me suis rendu dans cet hôpital, le cœur battant, décidé à lui dire que je l'aimais toujours et je l'ai croisé dans le parking. Il partait, j'arrivais en bus.

Je revois encore Uzumaki-san fermer les yeux en posant son front sur le volant de sa voiture alors que je grimpais dans le véhicule.

Je le revois encore me supplier de l'oublier, que j'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre, que ce n'était qu'une passade…

Pourtant, c'est son visage qui a pâli quand j'ai demandé si son amour pour moi était une passade…

Il ne m'a pas répondu mais m'a soufflé qu'il refusait d'être un pédophile… Qu'il m'aimait trop pour gâcher ma vie pour un amour égoïste…

J'en ris encore. Uzumaki-san ? Egoïste ? Lui qui partait pour me protéger, se considérant comme un déviant sexuel ?

Je lui ai alors proposé de m'attendre, lui disant que je reviendrai pour lui à ma majorité… Il a soupiré, pensant sûrement que c'était une parole en l'air, que je l'oublierai lorsque j'entrerai à l'université…

C'est le seul jour où mes lèvres ont touché les siennes. C'est là où mon souffle s'est mélangé au sien. Là où je lui ai dit que je l'aimerais toujours… c'est ce jour-là où, quand je suis sorti de sa voiture, que la vitre s'est baissée que sa voix m'a répondu un « Je t'aime aussi… trop pour mon propre bien »…

Et aujourd'hui, me voici. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, je suis toujours autant recherché par la gent féminine, j'ai toujours autant le trac alors que je tiens dans ma main tremblante un petit chocolat en forme de cœur, enrubanné de soie blanche… c'est avec un frisson que je toque à sa porte… qu'elle s'ouvre sur la haute silhouette d'Uzumaki-san…

C'est en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux que je lui tends mon chocolat en lui souhaitant une bonne Saint Valentin…

C'est frémissant que j'entends son soupir tremblant… je vois enfin ses larmes couler sur ses joues caramel… je perçois ses frissons dans les bras qui m'attirent contre lui… Je comprends son « Je t'aime, Sasuke » dans le baiser qu'il m'offre en fermant la porte de son appartement une fois que je suis entré…

Vous pouvez dire que notre couple est bizarre, nous montrer du doigt, appeler mon amour un « déviant », un homme bizarre… mais moi, je sais ce par quoi il est passé pour mon propre bien…

L'amour n'a pas d'yeux, souvenez-vous-en… et laissez-moi vivre le mien pleinement. »

* * *

**Le prochain "chapitre" viendra le 14 Mars pour le White day.**

**Oui, ça frôle le shota (et le suivant encore plus) oui, c'est étrange mais bon… ça bizarrerie, je ferais plus ce que j'ai envie XD**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Hurt/confort/Shonen-ai/Drame

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Beta** : **Tamaki**

**Résumé** : « L'amour n'a pas d'yeux, souvenez-vous en… et laissez-moi vivre le mien pleinement. » ou comment un amour peut déchirer une personne sous le regard impuissant d'une autre.

**Note** : Voici le point de vue de Naruto. Je sais que je vais faire grincer des dents (ou pas), mais il se peut que certaines situations puissent choquer. On pourra me dire « Naruto ne réagirait pas comme ça, il est OOC », effectivement, si vous le voyez en tant que ninja et non pas comme un jeune professeur de 21 ans. Bref, sur ce…

**Let's go !**

* * *

« « Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte, on ne sait jamais sur qui on va tomber. » Toute mon enfance, j'ai entendu mon père me raconter en riant qu'il était tombé sous le charme de ma mère après qu'elle lui ait démoli la mâchoire d'un coup de sac agacé… destiné à un autre.

Quand j'ai eu mes treize ans, mes parents furent tués dans un accident, me laissant orphelin à la charge de mon frère aîné adoptif, Iruka. J'ai également un cousin, Yahiko, il est très proche de moi mais a dû déménager à l'autre bout du Japon avec sa famille, nous ne communiquons que par téléphone.

Après leurs décès, j'ai tout fait pour reprendre la voie de mon père, il était « le meilleur » pour moi. Homme heureux et souriant, gentil et adorable avec les enfants et… instituteur en primaire. Il était un génie reconnu et a obtenu son diplôme en avance pour se faire embaucher presque aussitôt à ses vingt et un ans. J'ai voulu suivre ses pas et me suis plongé dans le travail volontairement, fuyant les sorties, les rencontres avec la gent féminine pour décrocher à mon tour ce diplôme au même âge que lui.

Quelle joie de me retrouver dans une classe remplie d'élèves avides de savoir… c'est là que je me suis perdu… noyé dans un regard d'encre noir si calme et attentif.

Je vois déjà votre sourire disparaître et je ne vous en veux pas. Même si, depuis, je suis en couple avec lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je suis un déviant.

Celui qui me perdit se prénomme Sasuke Uchiha. Il est le second fils de Fugaku Uchiha, un avocat de renom. Son frère est également un génie, sautant des classes très facilement et Sasuke suit ses traces même s'il refuse de travailler plus que nécessaire, retardant son parcours dans ma propre classe.

Ce petit bonhomme de six ans a le regard noir de la nuit, les cheveux corbeau et le teint pâle. Pas très grand pour son âge, il est assez renfermé sur lui-même, il refuse la compagnie des autres petites filles qui gravitent autour de lui, ne se sent bien qu'avec Neji Hyuuga et Shikamaru Nara. De nombreuse fois, j'ai dû aller le chercher pour qu'il se mêle aux autres, entremêlant ma main à la sienne, si petite, pour le tirer à ma suite.

Comment expliquer que mon cœur battait la chamade près de lui ?

Comment… accepter que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour… un enfant ?

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, il me fit la surprise de m'offrir un chocolat au lait en forme de cœur. Je le revois encore face à moi, rougissant légèrement tandis qu'il me tendait son petit paquet avant de s'enfuir sous mon regard écarquillé derrière mes lunettes. De nombreuse fois, j'avais retrouvé des cartes, des dessins de Sasuke dans mon casier ou, quand il en avait le courage, remis en main propre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ses « Je vous aime, Uzumaki-san » mais ce jour-là… je ne pus que me rendre compte du problème important que cela commençait à occasionner.

Malgré tout, je pris sur moi, assurant les cours comme s'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Je n'allais pas laisser mon cœur gouverner, ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfant, pur et doux, je n'avais qu'à penser à lui comme étant un de mes élèves et l'année suivante, il partirait dans une autre classe…

Cette belle pensée éclata cette nuit-là, une semaine après la Saint Valentin… Je me dégoûte encore maintenant de ce rêve, de ce fantasme mettant en scène Sasuke et moi, le petit sur mes cuisses tandis que je l'embrassais en le caressant… Je me suis réveillé pour aller vomir le contenu de mon estomac dans la salle de bain, fixant mon reflet dans le miroir avec horreur… j'étais un pédophile ! Un déviant aimant les petits enfants… non… n'aimant qu'un petit garçon de six ans.

Après une conversation assez sèche avec mon frère aîné, j'ai compris que pour le bien de l'enfant, je devais quitter cette ville, m'éloigner de cette « tentation » même si j'aurais préféré mourir que de le toucher de cette façon.

Au « White day », en cadeau de remerciement pour son chocolat, je lui ai offert un journal intime à son nom et au symbole de sa famille. Je n'ai pu retenir un sourire doux en voyant son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire rapide et la chaleur qui m'envahit en le regardant s'éloigner avec ce journal dans les bras confirma mon impression… je devais partir.

Presque une semaine après ce jour, j'annonçais à la classe mon départ, leur assurant sous leurs cris et larmes que je les aimerai toujours et qu'ils seront toujours mes chouchous, ma première classe d'élèves. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Sasuke me fixait avec les larmes aux yeux, incrédule et refusant mon départ, pensant peut-être qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, je ne sais pas…

Il n'avait rien fait de mal… j'avais tout fait moi-même.

Après mon départ, j'entrai de ma propre initiative dans un institut privé où un médecin suivit mon « cas », me rassurant pourtant dans ma dépression et après mes tentatives de suicide, je n'étais pas un pédophile, j'avais eu assez de courage pour partir avant que cet amour pour Sasuke ne me pousse à le toucher. Malgré tout, ces rêves ne s'arrêtaient pas, renvoyant son image dans diverses positions plus ou moins déshabillées. Sasuke s'y trouvait, certes consentant, amoureux et souriant sous mes mains, mais il restait toujours un enfant.

Malade d'amour… jolie appellation, non ? Ma dépression s'est faite appeler comme cela par Nagato, mon médecin personnel, meilleur ami de Yahiko et maintenant, ami proche. Il refusait de me surnommer « pédophile » ou « déviant », il refusait mes tentatives pour en finir, me consolait à grand renfort de baffe quand j'essayai de me suicider après une nuit encore trop « irréelle ». Il fut d'un grand secours et sous sa consigne, je repris le travail, taisant ce « problème personnel » sous une dépression « X ».

J'ai alors repris le chemin d'une classe dans une ville plus éloignée, retrouvant le contact avec les enfants et, à mon grand soulagement, je n'avais pas cette… attirance envers eux comme je l'avais eue pour Sasuke. Quelque mois plus tard, pourtant… mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette brune figée face à moi de l'autre côté des barrières de la petite école où j'enseignais.

Sasuke se tenait face à moi. Il n'avait pas changé, restant le même petit garçon pour moi malgré les années qui étaient passées… et mon cœur battait toujours plus vite en le voyant…

Je ris maintenant de ma réaction presque désespérée, comme si je me trouvais face à un danger potentiel… ce qu'il était pour mon mental. Plusieurs fois, il est revenu me fixer, semblant indécis sur le fait de m'approcher… c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris la décision de partir encore une fois. Visiblement, rester dans la ville près de mon ancien travail avait été une erreur et, profitant des vacances proches, j'ai inventé un mensonge pour justifier ma démission auprès du chef d'établissement avant d'appeler Nagato pour qu'il me réserve « ma chambre ».

Le soir même, j'avais une visite imprévue de Sasuke… il était chez moi, dans ma demeure… sur mon canapé, ce même canapé où j'avais rêvé la veille que je l'y poussais pour satisfaire mon désir pervers sous ses cris de plaisir et ses yeux noirs écarquillés par la surprise.

Je me dégoûte… vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je me suis dégoûté de penser cela en évitant le regard de mon ancien élève alors que j'échangeais des banalités avec lui… et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je me souviens de m'être figé en le dévisageant, sachant que les émotions virevoltaient en moi. L'amour, le désir, la peur, le refus, tout pouvait visiblement se lire dans mes yeux car le jeune garçon de treize ans qu'il était a soupiré en reposant son verre et se levant en me disant qu'il me laissait réfléchir…

Je suis parti avant la fin de la semaine sans le prévenir… je ne voulais pas le revoir par crainte de succomber. Le voir si beau et doux près de moi faisait pulser mon sang dans mes veines comme jamais. Je me souviens encore du regard las de Nagato qui essayait de me convaincre d'assumer cet amour au lieu de me faire du mal à fuir sans arrêt. Konan, sa petite amie venue plus tôt ce jour-là, soumit l'idée des « âmes sœurs », ces âmes jumelles qui n'avaient de cesse de se croiser et de se désirer jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient ensemble, ignorant l'âge, les conditions de vie et le sexe du corps où elles étaient renfermées.

Etrangement, cette phrase me fit comprendre que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus contre cet amour qui durait déjà depuis huit ans. Bien qu'il ne soit pas à mes côtés, je pouvais le « voir » mentalement avec précision.

J'ai essayé de faire avec, accepter cet amour impossible et en provoquer un autre. Je dois dire que j'ai cumulé les aventures pour tenter de l'oublier, essayant hommes ou femmes dans une ivresse des sens qui se termina avec l'arrivée de Yahiko, appelé en renfort par Iruka, inquiet de mon cas et Nagato qui me voyait plonger dans l'autodestruction.

Mon cousin, grand rouquin musclé et pédiatre en milieu hospitalier, prit les « devants » et me cogna jusqu'à ce que je réalise le mal que je me faisais. Il me prit ensuite sous son aile, me proposant un job à l'hôpital où je pourrais donner des cours de temps en temps à ces enfants en longue convalescence.

Au grand soulagement de chacun, j'acceptai ce poste et partis avec lui, redécouvrant la joie du contact enfantin, ces instants où nous nous sentons si puissant en voyant les yeux ravis des enfants qui venaient de réaliser une chose simple. J'ignorais encore que l'hôpital où je travaillais à temps partiel venait de recevoir une forte donation… des Uchiha.

Le lendemain, alors que je commençais à reculer ma voiture pour partir, mon regard accrocha celui d'un jeune homme de seize ans figé face à moi. Mon cœur éclata, ma respiration se précipita comme jamais, je ne pus que fermer les yeux face à cet évident amour qui ne me quitterait jamais et le laissai entrer dans ma voiture.

Le silence était profond, personne ne pouvait le couper avant qu'il ne me redise son amour pour moi. Malgré les années écoulées, il m'aimait encore, se fichant de l'âge que j'avais, de cette différence entre nous. Il m'aimait et ne voulait plus me perdre. Je me souviens l'avoir supplié de m'oublier pour son propre bien, d'aimer une autre personne que je n'étais qu'une passade dans sa vie.

Sa phrase me figea, il savait… « Et le vôtre, Uzumaki-san… votre amour est une passade aussi ? ».

Je n'ai pas pu répondre… seul un « Je refuse d'être un pédophile, je t'aime trop pour gâcher ta vie à cause de mon égoïsme » sorti sans que je puisse le retenir. Il me répondit de l'attendre, qu'il reviendrait à sa majorité. J'ai soupiré doucement en lui disant qu'il m'oublierait sûrement à l'université…

Il m'embrassa ce jour-là. Doux contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, rapide effleurement de chaleur alors qu'il répétait contre ma bouche qu'il m'aimait pour toujours. Il sortit de ma voiture et j'ai baissé la fenêtre pour lui répondre un « Je t'aime aussi… trop pour mon propre bien »… qui le fit pourtant se décontracter.

Et un jour, il apparut sur le pas de ma porte avec un chocolat en forme de cœur. Tremblant et souriant, les sourcils frissonnant sous mon regard, je me souviens à peine de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, face à ce jeune homme de vingt et un ans. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a tendu son chocolat en me souhaitant une bonne Saint Valentin, que je l'ai attiré dans mes bras en tremblant violemment, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je lui ai confirmé mon amour en l'embrassant doucement, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je sais, j'avoue, je suis un déviant pour vous… mais que puis-je faire contre mon cœur ?

« Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte, on ne sait jamais sur qui on va tomber. », souvenez-vous en… et laissez-moi maintenant vivre le mien pleinement. »

* * *

**Et bin voilà le point de vue de Naruto…**

**Et on passe à autre chose :D**

**Prochaine fic Naruto, le 8 Avril avec un YahIta SM :D**


End file.
